1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a charging plug for an electric vehicle, a charging cable having such a plug, and a method for charging an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Vehicles with a battery that can be charged by a public power supply system are known in the field of electromobility. A large number of power supply systems, charging plugs and charging cables are in use worldwide for this purpose and satisfy an extremely wide variety of quality standards and are subject to ageing influences. An extremely wide variety of demands also are made on the use of this infrastructure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,362, 8,729,856 and 8,573,994 have proposed equipping charging plugs with temperature sensors to be able to reduce or disconnect the charging current as required to avoid overloading the infrastructure components during charging.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,994 and DE 20 2008 009 929 U1 disclose attempts to use a Hall sensor to check the correct fitting of the charging plug in the coupling or bushing. DE 20 2008 009 929 U1 discloses a charging plug apparatus for motor vehicles having an electric drive comprising a plug part, a socket part and a Hall sensor which, when the charging plug apparatus is connected, delivers a different voltage than when the plug apparatus is not connected.